


Если бы ты мог всегда держать меня за руку

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза все чаще случаются панические атаки, и только Дерек знает как помочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы ты мог всегда держать меня за руку

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок Magdalena_sylar, по ее заявке
> 
> Бета Кейт

Он почти сразу оставляет попытки сопротивляться и сползает вниз по стене, в то время как судорожно сжимающиеся мышцы скручивают тело в тугой узел. Перед глазами расплываются цветные пятна, первый звоночек от начинающейся гипоксии. Сквозь мутный туман, окружающий его, Стайлз слышит голос Скотта — слов не разобрать, но, судя по интонациям, тот и сам близок к панике.

Стайлз и рад бы его успокоить, а еще лучше — послать подальше, чтобы тот оставил его одного, но, увы, он и дышать-то едва может, не то что орать и материться. Впрочем, в присутствии Скотта есть хоть какая-то польза — он загораживает солнце. В этом есть своя извращенная логика: это Скотт — ночное существо, а светобоязнь — у Стайлза. А заодно и звукобоязнь, и человекобоязнь, и боязнь сверхъестественных чудовищ, которые то и дело норовят нарисоваться поблизости.

Коленки встречаются с асфальтом, как всегда, неожиданно. В такие моменты ему кажется, что он постепенно проваливается в какую-то черную бездонную яму, так что это хорошая боль. Возвращающая к реальности.

Между тем Скотт переходит в следующую стадию паники и делает худшее из возможного — пытается позвать на помощь. А жаль — Стайлз так уютно устроился. Сейчас почти полдень, он на школьной парковке в щели между двумя машинами, скрючившийся в позе эмбриона — и все это потому, что ему почудилось какое-то движение в кустах на обочине, и одновременно истошно завопила сигнализация на чьей-то тачке. Теперь это случается с ним довольно часто — в последнее время на него навалилось столько, что предел его прочности на исходе. 

Что до Скотта, то он трижды неправ: во-первых, он привлекает внимание — меньше всего Стайлз нуждается в присутствии зрителей. Во-вторых, он перестал загораживать свет. Есть что-то в-третьих, но Стайлз уже не помнит.

Свет внезапно снова становится приглушенным, и Стайлз благодарно шевелит губами «спасибо, бро».

А потом чувствует, как кто-то крепко хватает его за запястья и вздергивает вверх, заставляя встать на ноги.

— Прекрати это, — слышит он.

— Я… не… могу... — хрипит Стайлз и с удивлением понимает, что снова обрел дар речи.

— Сдаешься, даже не попытавшись, — замечает Дерек. 

— Пусть так. — Стайлз набирает полную грудь воздуха, чтобы его хватило на следующую фразу: — И, кстати, почему бы тебе не свалить отсюда и не оставить меня в… — его горло вновь перехватывает судорогой, и подгибаются ноги. Дерек снова тянет его вверх и встряхивает — так, что у Стайлза лязгают зубы, и он едва не прикусывает язык.

— Дыши медленно и не смей отключаться, — в голосе Дерека нет ни капли сочувствия, и это заставляет Стайлза собраться. — Оставайся со мной. Я тебя держу.

Дерек действительно держит, и Стайлз честно пытается прийти в себя. По опыту он знает, что нужно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном — на звуке, запахе, ощущении. Пальцы Дерека крепко сжимают запястья, и Стайлз чувствует, как его пульс бьется в ладони Дерека, точно пытаясь передать ему сообщение азбукой Морзе. Скорее всего, это что-то вроде сигнала SOS.

— Ты не стараешься, Стайлз, — произносит Дерек над самым его ухом. Он стискивает пальцы сильнее, почти до боли, и Стайлз чувствует вибрацию — еле слышный угрожающий рык, зарождающийся где-то в груди Дерека, от которого по коже бегут мурашки. 

Дыхание Дерека обжигает шею в распахнутом вороте рубашки, и на минуту Стайлз оказывается опасно близок к тому, чтобы сказать или сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Например, подставиться под укус — или поцелуй. Или самому поцеловать. Если повезет, можно будет списать это на его невменяемое состояние после припадка. Шагнув вперед, он утыкается лицом в грудь Дерека — от его куртки приятно пахнет кожей, лесом и чем-то еще — тот коротко вздыхает, но не отстраняется.

Впрочем, у него нет этой минуты, потому что Дерек, который пытается помочь ему из чистого человеколюбия, вот-вот почует все его грязные мысли. В лучшем случае он выполнит свое давнее обещание про зубы и горло, в худшем — будет презирать Стайлза до конца дней. 

— Я в порядке, — говорит он, с удивлением понимая, что так и есть.  
Сердцебиение постепенно замедляется, туман перед глазами рассеивается, и Стайлз уже почти твердо стоит на ногах.

— Видишь, ты способен это контролировать, когда захочешь, — говорит Дерек, разжимая пальцы. Совершенно спокойным голосом, будто это не он только что почти обнимался со Стайлзом, пусть даже и исключительно в благородных целях.

— Ты не можешь все время держать меня за руку, — отвечает Стайлз. Он все еще не очень хорошо соображает, у него слегка кружится голова — и почему-то он продолжает чувствовать сжимающие его запястья пальцы Дерека. 

***  
Утренний стояк — обычная беда всех подростков, у которых нет личной жизни, если такие еще остались в Бикон Хиллс. Стоя под душем, Стайлз привычно сжимает ладонью полувозбужденный член, пару раз механически проводит по нему и вдруг замечает несколько темных пятнышек на внутренней стороне запястья. Они проступают под кожей, словно некое тайное послание на неведомом языке. Стайлз берется за запястье другой рукой — отметины оказываются прямо под пальцами — и только тогда понимает, кто и как оставил этот след. Он сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, и тело внезапно отзывается эхом вчерашнего возбуждения. Тише, слабее, но этого достаточно, чтобы по спине пробежали мурашки, внутри что-то сладко замерло, а член стал наливаться тяжестью.

Ему совершенно необходимо потрогать себя, избавиться от напряжения — и вместе с тем он не хочет расставаться с воспоминанием о том, что он испытывал, чувствуя твердую хватку пальцев Дерека на своих запястьях. Это была какая-то особая близость между ними — и ощущение чужой, опасной силы, которая не будет использована против него, но ей все равно придется подчиниться, так или иначе.

Стайлз обхватывает пальцами уже полностью возбужденный член, сжимает кулак и начинает дрочить в быстром, рваном ритме. Вторую руку он подносит ко рту, впивается губами в темные пятнышки под кожей, разом оказываясь в полушаге от оргазма. В безотчетном желании усилить ощущения он царапает кожу зубами, сжимает их — слишком сильно, потому что невольно вскрикивает от боли, и тут же кончает — ярко, до кругов перед глазами.

Выбравшись из душевой кабины, он кое-как вытирается полотенцем и обматывает его вокруг бедер. Проведя ладонью по запотевшему стеклу, пристально всматривается в свое отражение: расширенные зрачки, покрасневшие и слегка распухшие губы — словно он только что страстно целовался или обрабатывал ртом чей-то горячий и толстый член. От этой мысли его собственный член снова немного напрягается. Стайлз торопливо сдергивает полотенце и выходит из ванной, надеясь, что прохладный ветерок из приоткрытого окна поможет ему отвлечься. Иначе придется снова возвращаться под душ, а он и так исчерпал лимит опозданий на пару лет вперед.

***  
Дерек появляется словно из ниоткуда рядом с припаркованным возле дома джипом. Стайлз ворчит что-то про дурацкие оборотничьи штучки и надеется, что его участившееся сердцебиение Дерек спишет на свое неожиданное появление.

На самом деле причина в том, что Стайлз очень ярко представил, как Дерек, по своему обыкновению, вламывается к нему в комнату через окно и застает его в самый неподходящий момент. Но этим переживанием он уж точно не станет ни с кем делиться, тем более с Дереком.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя. — Дерек, как всегда, не утруждая себя формальной вежливостью, переходит к делу. — Дай руку.

Стайлз протягивает правую, словно для рукопожатия, Дерек ловит ее и переворачивает ладонью кверху. Легко прикасается подушечками пальцев к оставленным вчера синякам. У него теплые руки, а прикосновения спокойные и уверенные. Он явно знает, что делает, и Стайлз закрывает глаза. 

Этот момент он хочет запомнить до мельчайших подробностей. Стрекот кузнечиков в траве, аромат хвои и нагретой смолы от сосны в трех шагах от него, едва ощутимый бензиновый запашок джипа. Его собственный пульс, который снова толкается в ладонь Дерека, словно напрашивающийся на ласку щенок.

Потом рука повисает в воздухе, но ощущение прикосновения не исчезает. Стайлз позволяет ей упасть, вытянувшись вдоль тела — она кажется ему тяжелее, чем обычно — опускает голову и открывает глаза.

На его руке — широкий браслет из толстой коричневой кожи, почти целиком прикрывающий запястье.

Дерек берется за другую руку и несколько секунд внимательно рассматривает ее — нет шанса, что он не заметил свежие отметины рядом со вчерашними синяками, но никак этого не комментирует, за что Стайлз ему особенно благодарен. 

На этот раз он не зажмуривается, потому что хочет видеть все от и до. Дерек щелкает застежкой — и браслет облегает руку так же плотно, как и первый. Несколько секунд он приятно холодит кожу, но быстро согревается.

— Запомни, даже если меня нет рядом, я все равно с тобой.

— Это не сработает, — неуверенно возражает Стайлз.

— Это сработает. Обещаю. Мне помогло, — говорит Дерек и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Стайлза поясняет: — У меня были проблемы с контролем, и один человек учил меня, используя… особые методы. 

— И ты отдаешь их мне?

— У меня больше нет проблем с контролем. Он… то есть они мне не нужны.

— А зачем эти петельки? — спрашивает Стайлз, делая вид, что не заметил оговорки. Правило номер один в общении с хмурыми волками: нужно уметь вовремя останавливаться и не надоедать расспросами. Иначе в следующий раз тебе и вовсе ничего не расскажут.

— Поговорим об этом позже, — отвечает Дерек и легонько подталкивает Стайлза в сторону джипа. — Если понадобится. Но я так не думаю.

Он исчезает прежде, чем Стайлз успевает сесть за руль и завести мотор, не оставляя шанса предложить Дереку подвезти его.

***  
Перед тем как выйти из машины, Стайлз разматывает засученные рукава рубашки — теперь они закрывают руки примерно до середины ладони. Еще один плюс мешковатой одежды не по размеру. 

В течение дня он то и дело незаметно прикасается к браслетам сквозь рубашку — они по-прежнему на месте, разумеется. Он не хочет привлекать внимание — некоторые ритуалы работают, только когда о них никто не знает. И если ты не понимаешь, как именно они работают, это даже к лучшему. Это один из немногих ценных уроков, которые Стайлз извлек из посещений психоаналитика и разговоров с Дитоном. Как ни странно, наука и магия оказались единодушны в этом вопросе.

Стайлз почти не сомневается, что магии как таковой в браслетах нет. Это не в привычках Дерека, он всегда был материалистом — насколько это возможно, учитывая сверхъестественную природу оборотней как биологического вида.

Более вероятной кажется версия, что все чудеса творятся у Стайлза в голове. А на его руках — обычные полоски кожи, которые легонько давят на запястья, словно помогая Стайлзу оставаться целым и невредимым и напоминая, что он все еще в реальном мире. Который, если подумать, не настолько уж враждебен — как-то же Стайлз выживал здесь до сих пор. В основном, благодаря правилу, о котором он в последнее время как-то подзабыл: в опасных ситуациях нужно включать мозги и искать выход, а не паниковать.

На перемене какой-то придурок из команды по лакроссу налетает на него — Стайлз едва успевает выбросить руки вперед, чтобы не влететь в стену. Скотт дает обидчику тумака и поспешно оборачивается к Стайлзу — в ответ на его встревоженный взгляд тот пожимает плечами. И только после звонка соображает, что такое происшествие в сочетании с шумом и толпой на перемене должно было неминуемо вызвать очередной приступ и заставить пол-урока проторчать, скрючившись, где-нибудь в углу, а он забыл об этом через минуту, даже не успев испугаться. Точно и вправду поверил, что находится под защитой и ничто не способно по-настоящему причинить ему вред. 

Стайлз снова незаметно прикасается пальцами к браслету сквозь ткань рубашки.

«Это работает, Дерек. Работает. Ты меня держишь».

***  
Дома Стайлз наконец-то может как следует рассмотреть подарок Дерека. Он садится за стол, закатывает рукава и кладет руки перед собой.

Толстая, тщательно выделанная и немного потускневшая кожа. Если поднести к поближе к глазам, на матовой поверхности видна паутинка мелких царапин. 

Дерек не соврал — они не новые. Стайлзу это нравится. Он всегда с подозрением относится к новым вещам — никогда не знаешь, как с ними обращаться, только и жди каких-нибудь сюрпризов.

Дерек, вероятно, носил их еще подростком, когда у него были такие же тонкие запястья, как у Стайлза.

Стайлз прикасается к застежке — и, подумав, убирает руку. Он не хочет знать, как снимаются браслеты, и сможет ли он сделать это без помощи Дерека. 

Ощущение несвободы почему-то не вызывает желания сопротивляться, а наоборот, успокаивает. Чувство принадлежности кому-то или чему-то — не это ли держит оборотней в стае? Не так уж это и плохо — быть уверенным в том, что о тебе позаботятся и не позволят совершить ошибку. Стайлз в последнее время слишком устал от самостоятельности и ответственности. 

Стайлз задумчиво теребит прикрепленное к браслету металлическое колечко. Такое же, как на втором, самое обычное, к таким прицепляют ремень сумки или карабин поводка — но никто не станет крепить поводок к руке. Какое-то оружие, может быть. Вряд ли Дерек использовал его, чтобы не потерять ключи.

Размышляя, он блуждает взглядом по комнате и натыкается на ноутбук. Значит, «позже и если понадобится»? Дерек, похоже, забыл, что имеет дело с интернет-задротом, привыкшим находить ответы самостоятельно. Стайлз включает ноутбук и надолго задумывается над поисковым запросом.

***  
Через полчаса Стайлз вырубает комп — с горящими щеками и крепким стояком в штанах. 

Ему понадобилось всего несколько переходов от ссылки к ссылке, чтобы отыскать то, что его интересовало. На него обрушился целый ворох картинок. Некоторые из них выглядели довольно пугающе, другие — заставляли краснеть, а над парочкой он даже посмеялся.

Один снимок зацепил больше других, куда более откровенных. На нем был изображен обнаженный парень в ошейнике, стоящий на коленях спиной к камере с заведёнными за спину руками в таких же браслетах, как и у Стайлза, пристегнутых друг к другу с помощью короткой цепочки. В его позе не было ни страха, ни обреченности, только терпеливое ожидание. Очень знакомое Стайлзу чувство. 

Стайлз ложится на спину и слегка приспускает штаны, освобождая напряженный член, уже успевший испачкать живот выступившей смазкой.

Начинает, как ему нравится — массируя чувствительное местечко возле уздечки и время от времени обводя пальцем головку, постепенно усиливая нажим и увеличивая скорость.

Обычно это срабатывает, но сегодня кажется слишком пресным и мягким.

Он облизывает палец и проводит между ягодиц, потом осторожно нажимает — сфинктер поддается, но потом тело с запоздалым испугом выталкивает палец назад.

Отдернув руку, Стайлз случайно задевает член браслетом и вздрагивает — на секунду ему чудится в этом случайном касании прикосновение чужой руки. На пробу он проводит запястьем по стволу — гладкая кожа браслета кажется прохладной в сравнении с горячим членом.

Он сгибает руку и поворачивает запястье так, чтобы при движении браслет двигался вдоль ствола. Край браслета трет и царапает нежную кожицу на грани щекотки и легкой боли, и это добавляет остроты ощущениям.

— Да… Дерек… Пожалуйста… — вырывается у него, и Стайлз торопливо прикусывает губу — не хватало, чтобы все оборотни в округе узнали, какие фантазии не дают ему покоя по ночам. Чтоб они все провалились со своим суперслухом…

Ему не хватает еще чего-то — он вспоминает снимок, кладет вторую руку на горло, обхватывает его пальцами и слегка сжимает. Теперь все правильно.

Последним усилием Стайлз стискивает пальцы на шее и кончает. Несколько капель попадает на браслет, и Стайлз аккуратно слизывает их — он должен беречь свой подарок.

Теперь он знает, что попросит у Дерека при следующей встрече. И он почти уверен, что эта вещь у него есть.

Стайлз засыпает почти сразу, едва успев натянуть на себя одеяло, и улыбается во сне. Он уверен, что с ним все будет хорошо. И с Дереком тоже — об этом Стайлз позаботится. 

В конце концов, кто сказал, что только оборотню нужен якорь.


End file.
